Iremember
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Oneshot, my first Icarly story. It's winter and Freddie was waiting for his ride to come.He soon notices Carly's boyfriend and her together. Sam comes along, comforting Freddie.SamxFreddie A couple I love.


_I have had a crush on Carly for the longest time now.._

_This whole time I loved her, and I thought one day she'll love me back._

_Although we were so young. Even I didn't know what real love was._

_The first day of winter came by, It was obvious Carly had already found herself a boyfriend after sipping hot chocolate with him in front of an open fire.._

_I'll admitt, It did hurt._

_But, even though she belongs to someone else. Atleast well be friends..Right?  
_**-X-**

I sat bymyself outside the school, admiring Carly, and her brunette hair flowing about her shoulders, as she was chatting with her new boyfriend.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I've tried everything I could to win her. It was to late,

I should have said something, I should have said something to make her love me instead.

I thought she had gotten the message. But I wasn't clear enough..

It was cold, and breezy.

The ice cold wind felt pierced in my face,

brushing across my cheeks.

Turning them bright red.

Carly had her hoodie covering up half of her face.

Her boyfriend would laugh at the reaction of her nose turning bright pink.

I would too, myself.

I turn away, it was to much for me.

In my other direction, I noticed someone in front of me.

She looked alittle curious. A young, blond cocking her eye brow. She wan't as tall as Carly. And her hair was curly.

Her eyes were bright blue.

She met contact with my brown ones.

"What's up?" She asked sitting next to me, not to close, not to far. Just enough space to make direct eye contact.

"Carly's found someone else.." I stated, turning toward Carly and her boyfriends direection.

Quickly turning back.

Sam noticed her best friend flirting with him, both under a tree, waiting for both their rides to come.

"It can't be that bad." She said. "She'll still remember you."  
Freddie turned to her, feeling a sence of doubt and dispair.

"From the very beginning..If I could have just been honest about my feelings for Carly..Maybe, just maybe. We could havebeen together. Constantly talking to each other about our relationship. Laughing, hugging, kissing."  
Sam smiled in a caring way. Giving a small pat on Freddie's shoulder.

"She couldn't be the one for you Freddie." She mentioned. "Because your someone is still out there."  
He turned to her with great confusion, his head tilting.

"And she's probably where her certain someone is now.." She said turning to him,

-X-X-X-X-X

I felt something...Whenever I turned to her I noticed something..

Something different.

It wasn't the same feeling we had months ago..

There was something about her. Something she said that gave me hope.

She turned away, I swear I saw her blush.

"We're..Not the same anymore.." She said softly. Her nose turning a bright red, growing across her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finding myself moving closer to her.

She turned her head back to me. Our faces inches apart, My hand found it on top of hers.

A static shock jolted throughought my body, from my hand to my arm to the rest of my body.

She could feel it to, I know she could.

"Hm?" She wined.

I laughed.

We started moving closer to where our noses were touching. Our faces flushed from the heat that was inches between us.

My hand caressed her cheek, It wasn't long before that we were in lip contact.

She jolted up after our touch. Moving away from me across the bench.

I giggled. Turning to her. "What?"  
She quickly continued shaking her head. "Nothing."  
It wasn't long after that I saw her leave for her ride, but it wasn't a total loss. She turned back at me, we exchanged smiles.

And she was off.

I relised that Carly and her boyfriend were gone too, they must have left as Sam and I were talking.

After that, I suddenly didn't feel so sad anymore.

-X-X-X-X

_**The End, I like CarlyxFreddie, ofcourse...But for some reason I like Sam and Freddie better. The way they argue is just adorable..I wanted to make this, consider me an Icarly fan.**_

_**I'm sorry for the misspelling...And if it were cheesy..xD But I hoped you liked it.**_


End file.
